High school memories
by Aya Natsume
Summary: memories that will never be forgotten
1. Sango's dirby little secret

**Chapter 1**

**Sango's dirby little secret**

"**Sweety time to get up."**

" **I'm up" **

**just another normal day in a normal world. So I thought**

**My name is Sango.**

**I live with my mom and younger brother named Kohaku.**

**We live in a small house in Tokyo, Japan near the woods.**

**Not the greatest place to live, but hey it's good for only three people.**

**My dad is dead, he was murdered by a man...well not a man a boy...ok he was murdered by Kohaku. I'm trying not to remember that.**

**School... well is boring. The only thing good about this school is my friends.**

**I go to Hardin Valley High. **

"**OH NO!"**

"**What is it Sango?" Kahaku said he is always wondering what is wrong with me.**

"**I forgot to do my reading project!" just like me I always forget to do my homework.**

"**Oh well I'll ask Kagome if I can use her work."**

**Oh Kagome is my best friend she is always there for me as I'm there for her.**

"**Sango! Kahaku! Your bus is here!"**

**Time for school.**

"**Hey Sango over here!" that right there is Kagome.**

**Everyone likes her. When I mean everyone I mean InuYasha, Koga and Hojo.**

**We will not be dealing with Hobo I mean Hojo during this time.**

"**Hey Kagome how was your summer?"**

"**Good... InuYasha came over a lot and so did Koga."**

**How did I know that was coming.**

"**Sounds like fun." I was being sarcastic, but I think she already knew.**

"**Oh yes lots of fun..they came over and swam with me which was fun well watching them try to drown each other."**

**Well about this time I'm asking myself 'why did I ask her this?' ,but hey I don't care because here comes Miroku. **

**Oh well Miroku is this guy that has a BIG crush on me which I have one on him also, but I don't want to tell.**

**Oo**

"**Oh how I longed for this." oh yeah he is going down. The other thing I forgot to say is that Miroku can't keep his hands to himself. That's right he grabs my butt...**

"**Ow!" what? I didn't do it...ok yes I did ,but he had it coming..**

"**Miroku you haven't changed." Kagome said while shaking her head.**

"**Hey Kagome!"**

"**Hey look it's Koga!" I said, but as soon as I said that he was already over here hugging on Kagome.**

"**Huh guys?"**

"**What is it Miroku?" I said while looking at his face, he looks so cute...**

"**Here comes InuYasha."**

**Here be the funny part.**

"**KOGA YOU GET YOUR CRUMMY HANDS OFF OF KAGOME!"**

**Those two started to fight, and I hate fights. Fights make me so...0O**

**Ohhhhh my stomach it... "hurts!"**

**By that time everyone was looking at me... got to say something fast.**

**Oh hehe this will be funny.**

"**Eww! Miroku how could you do such a thing?" that's right I did it and blamed it on Miroku. At this time InuYasha's nose started to twitch he finally throw he hands to his face.**

"**OH MY GOD! What is that smell?"**

"**No... better yet what died in your pants Miroku?" Koga said while trying to get the smell away from him.**

"**Kagome?"**

**She passed out on the floor she kind of looks like this .**

"**You are suppose to a monk, how pure is that!" how funny was that...by this time I'm rolling on the ground laughing because no one really knows the truth. You should see Miroku's face it is funny.**

"**What did you eat this morning to make you do such a thing?" I asked but I knew what I eat to make me do it.**

"**Nothing because I didn't do it!" he said making it seem that he did do it but, just trying to hide it. He is falling into my trap! That is what he gets for grabbing my butt this morning.**

"**Well the smell licked out of you."this is fun.**

"**Did you eat a beans this morning?" I said knowing that the answer is yes because I did it.**

**While this is going on Kagome is finally getting up.**

"**What was that?" she said in confusion. "Was it a demon? Did it put a spell on me to make me pass out?"**

**Oh that time it made a sound which everyone heard...**

**Oops...**

"**So you the one that did it?"InuYasha said while walking toward me with spray...you know that nice smelling spray that smells like flowers.**

**Oh**

"**Oh come on! Not again."**

**By that time everyone wasn't around me anymore.**

**So begins a new school year.**

– I keep you my dirby little secret –don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret – my dirby little sercret--


	2. Friend or Foe

_**Friend**_

_**Or**_

_**Foe**_

**Well..here I am, we are sitting in the lunch room waiting to be put into home rooms.**

**None of my friends are sitting with me because of what happen outside. You all should know what I'm talking about cough cough fart cough cough hehe**

"**Hey Sango?" here comes Mirkou .**

"**What do you want Mirkou?" I said while laying my head down on the lunch table.**

"**Why in the world did you do that for, you know outside?" he said while trying to look at my face.**

**At this time I didn't know what to tell him.**

"**Well for one thing you grabbed my butt, and I wanted to make you pay for it, and the last thing is that I try not to let anyone know it was me because girls don't do that kind of stuff."**

**He is looking at me in confusion like 'what the hack is she talking about'. **

**I look over at him and smiled. "Hope I have home room with you Mirkou." I said while standing up.**

"**Me too...hey where are you going?" he said while standing up also.**

"**They called my name so I have to go to my home room now BYE." I said while walking out of the lunch room door.**

**Now I'm sitting in the room with some kids I don't even know. So far there is only six of us in here. Lucky me I am the only girl JOKE.**

"**Hey good lookin." **

**Oh god I'm going to get raped before the teacher even gets here.**

**I slowly turned around.**

"**Yes I'm talking to you." said some boy while grabbing my shoulder.**

"**Humm get your hand off me please." I tried to be nice.**

"**Aw are you being mean?" he said in a real perverted way.**

"**LET GO OF ME!" I screamed while throwing him over my head and into the teachers desk.**

"**Ow!" he said while trying to pick himself up.**

"**I told you to let me go'' now did I?" I said while standing over him.**

**I turned around to go back to my set when I saw Mirkou standing in the doorway.**

"**Nice Sango." he said while smiling.**

"**Ok class have a set." well here is our teacher...wow she looks like ...oh my gosh it can't be...it is.**

**IT'S MY MOM!**

"**Good morning class my name is Ms. Tome and I will be your home room teacher and some of you guys math teacher."**

**Oh yeah my mother changed her last name when my farther past away... how sad.**

"**Now today you will be staying in this class room until all the papers are filled out."**

**While the teacher "my mother" pasted out the papers I decided to talk to Mirkou, that is sitting right next me.**

" **hey baby." sarcasm just so you know.**

"**Huh? Oh hey Sango." **

**What! What was that! He has never done that before.**

"**Uh Mirkou what was that?''you never said that before.." **

"**Oh sorry Sango it's just..."**

**Oh he didn't have to finish what he was going to say because I saw what he was talking about.**

"**Sorry I'm late I couldn't find the room number."**

"**It's fine dare just take a set anywhere." look how nice...sure be nice here but not at home.**

**Wow! That girl looks...beautiful.**

"**Wow...look at her Sango...oh." Mirkou said while turning and seeing the devil right next to him.**

"**What is with the look Sango?" he said in confusion.**

"**Oh Mirkou there is no reason what so ever why I have this deadly look upon my faces."**

**What a jerk! He isn't suppose to like her.**

"**Hello is it ok if I sit here?" she asked Mirkou if it was ok to sit on the other side of him.**

**How could she...**

"**Sure my lady you can sit anywhere you want."**

**AHHHHH! I'm going to kill him.**

"**My name is Kaguya. What is your name?"**

**Trying to be nice and help out Mirkou I answered that for him.**

"**His name is Mirkou and mine is Sango..." **

"**Don't mind her Kaguya she is having a really bad day."**

**MIRKOU! I'll show you a bad day... smack **

"**Ow what was that for?"**

"**Huh oh sorry Mirkou didn't see you there."**

**What fun.**

_**hours later...**_

**Wow my butt really hurts for sitting here filling out all these papers... well ok my mom filled out all my papers.**

**I keep looking over and seeing Mirkou flirting with Kaguya... Mirkou is mine not her's mine!**

"**Okay class you can leave, Now bring all those papers back with your parents names and signatures on them." **

**I'm waiting out side the room for ' miss look at me look at me' so I can talk to her about Mirkou and how to watch her back ...if you get what I mean..**

"**Hey Kaguya come here really quick." saying it in the most sweetest way ever. You know who hard it is to do that? Hehe**

"**Yes Sango?"**

**Muwhahahaha she has fallin into my trap..**

"**Yeah listen here Mirkou is mine you can't have him so go find someone else ok." isn't that nice? No well I thought it was.**

"**Ok now it's your turn to listen to me Sango, Mirkou can chose for himself , and if I want him then I can have him...understand!"**

**Wow...I just got told.**

**Now me and Kaguya are enemies... IT IS WAR KAGUYA IT IS WAR!**

** _hehe want to know what happens next?...well to bad you have to wait like everyone else. _**


End file.
